happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Handy
Handy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio Handy is an orange beaver with unexplained amputated arms(thus his name). The stumps are covered with bandages. He wears a tool belt and a yellow worker's helmet (the typical dress of most construction workers). He has mostly been protrayed as an adult but a couple of times he has been protrayed as a child such as in Happy Trails pt. 1 when he was on a school bus with many other characters and in Remains to be Seen when he and some other characters were dressed up and trick or treating on Halloween. His dam mostly consists of tools that are operated by hand. Despite his lack of hands, he is still capable of building many things big or small, though we never actually see him build it in the first place - it is usually off-screen, very similar to Cro-Marmot (with the exception of Wheelin' and Dealin', where he is seen putting the final touches on his race car). Usually, whenever he builds something for the female characters, they are pleased and often thank him by hugging him for it, like Petunia from House Warming and Giggles from Home is Where the Hurt is. This has led some fans to believe that they have a crush on him. Whenever we see him try to do something which would usually require hands, however, he fails and pulls his main trademark frustrated look, indicating that he forgot that he doesn't have hands. Usually when he finds a compromise, it will lead to his own death and sometimes the death of others. His deaths involve either glass, his organs, getting impaled, getting cut in half, or his head. As he has bandages on what is left of his arms, it can be assumed that he lost them in a work-related accident. He also seems to feel no shock or remorse seeing others die or get injured. It is possible that in the TV series, Handy has gained an interest in flying, as seen in Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Change of Heart, and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Sometimes he stays in the air from when he first appears in the episode until his death. From the episode, In a Jam, it became apparent that he has photosensitive epilepsy, the flashing lights triggering a seizure as his eyes go wonky, he jitters, and foams at the mouth. Similar to Cub, Cuddles, Petunia, Lifty & Shifty, and to a lesser extent Sniffles, Handy rarely survives the episodes he has appeared in. The only episodes in which he survived were: House Warming, Spare Me, Happy Trails pt. 1 (but not part 2), Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy, Something Fishy, Milk Pong, Doggone It (Debatedly), the HTF Break Short Happy New Year and the Youtube Live Episode Handy's Episodes Famous Deaths *The Way You Make Me Wheel *Shard at Work *In a Jam *Wheelin' and Dealin' *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Ipso Fatso Starring Roles *House Warming *Spare Me *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *The Way You Make Me Wheel *Shard at Work *Don't Yank My Chain *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *I Nub You Featuring Roles *Wheelin' and Dealin' *Happy Trails Part 1 *Class Act *Remains to be Seen *Blind Date *Youtube Live Episode *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *Who's to Flame? *Dunce Upon a Time *A Hole Lotta Love *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! *Wipe Out! *Easy Comb, Easy Go *In a Jam *Milk Pong *A Bit of a Pickle Appearance Roles *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *From Hero to Eternity *Doggone It *Gems the Breaks *A Change Of Heart *A Sight for Sore Eyes *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Double Whammy pt. 1 *Wrath of Con *Something Fishy *See You Later, Elevator HTF Break Roles *Happy New Year Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Architect - House Warming; Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Auto Repairman - The Way You Make Me Wheel, Blind Date #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Emergency Rescue Squad Member - Who's to Flame?; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Banner Setter-upper - See What Develops #Driving Instructor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Drummer - In a Jam #Lumberjack - Milk Pong #Road-Line Painter - A Bit of a Pickle Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV#Wheelin' and Dealin': Hits an ambulance, and his cart rips his lower half off. #Happy Trails Part 2: The rocket he is in hits the sun and explodes. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Lumpy accidentally puts his car in reverse, crushing his organs out of his mouth and wrapping him around the tire. #Shard at Work: Drowns to death in a fish bowl. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again either from when Flippy tears him in half at the torso or when Flippy's brain explodes. #Blind Date: The Mole's car bumps into the truck he's working on, causing the engine lid to fall and snap his body in half. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Cut in half by glass tunnel shards. #From Hero to Eternity: A slab of ice cuts his head in half. #Ipso Fatso: Head smashed by pieces of concrete. #Don't Yank My Chain: While being dragged along the outside of a train, he is smashed against a tunnel. #Doggone It: Killed by a giant squid (Debatable). #Concrete Solution: Lumpy shoots him in the back of the head with a nail gun. #Who's to Flame?: Shredded by his helicopter's propeller. #Dunce Upon a Time: Giant Lumpy cracks his head with a nutcracker. #Gems the Breaks: Disintegrated by Splendid's eye lasers. #A Change of Heart: Dies in a helicopter crash with a whale. (Death not shown) #A Hole Lotta Love: Dies of gas leak when Pop drills through a gas pipe. #See What Develops: Falls from a string he is hanging from and smashes to pieces on the ground. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Head pierced by a nail in a loose plank. #Aw, Shucks!: Decapitated by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Head mowed by The Mole. #Wipe Out!: The Mole zips Handy's wetsuit, catching his flesh in the zipper. When he un-zips it, Handy's flesh tears off, his organs fly out of his body, and he is devoured by seagulls. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Impaled by Flaky's spikes. #In a Jam: Suffers a seizure, falls off stage, and has his head cut in half by cymbals in his mouth. #Wrath of Con: Squashed in the Comic Con convention center. #I Nub You: Flies apart after being sewn to Petunia, thanks to Petunia's pet bird. #A Bit of a Pickle: Head run over by his own truck. #See You Later, Elevator: Dies in a fiery explosion. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #August 2005 Calendar: Probably dies the same death as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls to his death. (Death not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Flung off a merry-go-round. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) Seen on Comics #HTF Comic #4 & HTF Comic #5: Chokes on an apple, Splendid tries to perform the Heimlich Manuever on him, but squeezes his organs out of his mouth. #Handy's Adventure: Goes insane after getting hit on the head by a coconut, and impales his eye on a stick. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #House Warming: Slightly burnt when he kicks gas (no clue why that is there) onto a flaming Petunia. #Class Act: Loses both of his feet during a stampede to escape a burning school house. #Shard at Work: Lightbulb in his mouth breaks, falls to the ground, shards get stuck in his mouth and back, and pierces his foot on another shard of glass. #Don't Yank My Chain: (before death) Tail ripped off when he is dragged by a train; when he fell at the gorge, it can be seen to let blood through the spikes, he plants his head on the edge of the well, he sank on water when he was on the river, near with the log saw. #In a Jam: Flashing lights give him a seizure, making him foam at the mouth. He chips his buckteeth when Sniffles puts a pair of cymbals in his mouth to prevent him from biting off his tongue. #Prior to the series, he lost his both of his hands, (read the bio) Additional *TV Series Volume 4 cover: Burnt by an explosion after the torch fell on the gasoline. *Spring Ahead March 2007 Calendar: Eye is impaled out of his head by a spring. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' – 0 *'Giggles' – 0 *'Toothy' – 0 *'Lumpy' – 0 *'Petunia' – 1 ("House Warming" debatable) *'Nutty' – 0 *'Sniffles' – 0 *'Pop' – 0 *'Cub' – 0 *'Flaky' – 1 ("Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark") *'The Mole' – 1 ("Concrete Solution Part 1") *'Disco Bear' – 0 *'Russell' – 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Lifty' – 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Shifty' - 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Mime' – 0 *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' – 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 0 *'Others' – 0 Trivia *Handy has epileptic seizures when exposed to flashing lights, as seen in In a Jam. *Normally, Handy doesn't wear shoes, but in House Warming, he was seen wearing beige worker boots while stomping on Petunia just to put out the fire. *Handy is usually seen with The Mole and Lumpy, who are described as the no hands, no eyes, no brain. Coincidentally, they all starred in Don't Yank My Chain, the only episode with three separate starring characters. They were also seen working together at the construction site in Concrete Solution. **They all are also 'missing' a body part, described as no hands, no eyes and no brain respectively. *Handy, Lumpy, Flaky, and Russell are the only characters without regularly visible ears. In the episode Blind Date, however, his ears are seen very briefly when the Mole drives under his truck, popping his helmet off for a moment (despite this, he is later seen without ears when his helmet comes off in In a Jam). *Toothy and Handy are both voiced by Warren Graff. Both characters are beavers and are quite famous for episodes they are featured in. *In the "Collect Them All" section, Handy is shown to love shadow puppets. *In the Second Servings DVD, Handy has his own cereal called "Handy Corn" (which comes with a free Handy hard-hat bowl). *He has a pet goldfish as seen in Shard at Work. *He is one of the characters to survive their debut roles, the others are Lumpy, Petunia (Debatable), Splendid, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, Mime and Lammy. *On occasion, Handy doesn't seem to mind if others die, suffer, or experience some sort of misfortune. **In Wheelin' and Dealin', he was seen laughing at Lifty & Shifty because they didn't have a steering wheel to their go-cart knowing they're about to crash. **In The Wrong Side of the Tracks, he becomes excited over winning a ring toss game, despite the fact Nutty is impaled on the peg he's throwing the rings at. Later in the episode, Handy laughs when Cuddles loses both of his hands when they enter a low tunnel on a roller coaster. **In Ipso Fatso, Handy's hardhat saves him from shards of flying glass, while Russell and Nutty are sliced to pieces. Elated by his own survival, he had no apparent concern for the other two. *Despite his low survival rate, he only died in one out of the four episodes he appeared in in the first Internet series. *He has a truck with his picture on it, as seen in certain episodes like The Way You Make Me Wheel' and Concrete Solution'. ''' *In ''A Hole Lotta Love he was voiced by Kenn Navarro because Warren Graff was unavalible at the time. *He is a pilot in several episodes (e.g., A Change of Heart, Who's to Flame?). He is seen flying in both a helicopter (e.g., Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow), and an airplane (e.g., Gems the Breaks), he is always seen wearing a pair of goggles and a scarf when he is flying with an airplane. *Much like how The Mole engages in tasks that require him to see, Handy is often seen doing jobs that require the use of his hands. Nevertheless, Handy, unlike The Mole, is (usually) able to do a competent job. *Handy's name might be a pun on "handicapped" (seeing as he has no hands) or "handyman" (which he is in some episodes). *He is debatably one of the few characters not to kill Petunia, although he did stomp on her while she was on fire (it was also because of him that she caught fire). *Although Handy and Toothy are both beavers, Handy does not have visible ears or large buckteeth. Toothy has ears and big teeth. *Handy is one of Disco Bear's most frequent victims. *Althrough Handy has amputated hands which is bandaged on his arms, none of the Handy's pictures shows it he's having invisible hands, and it is certainly unknown whether Handy has mittenlike hands or not. Same happens with The Mole's mouth and Cro-Marmot's eyes. *Handy died in every episode of season 2 internet shorts he appeared in. *His survival rate is 19%. *In Happy Trails part 2:Jumping the Shark, when he and the rest of the stranded characters are mourning the loss of their friends, Giggles' head is resting on Handy's shoulder. Gallery File:Handy_Intro.png|Handy's internet season 2 intro. File:Handy_Intro3.png|Handy's internet season 3 intro. File:Handy_Intro.gif|Handy's TV season intro. DrinkingHandy.jpg|Handy's fed up, drinking from a bottle of water. Aaaaaaaaaa.png|Handy as seen in Blind Date Gbgfgxhbghsgfbtdgrhhh.png|Handy in Milk Pong Handy.gif|Frustrated Handy. happytreehandy.gif|Handy frustrated while his hat is on fire. house01.jpg|Handy has bulit a treehouse for Petunia. Sneak_Nub_01.jpg|Handy's about to cross the street. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters